


I Am Wolf

by badwolfkaily



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-27
Updated: 2015-03-27
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:08:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfkaily/pseuds/badwolfkaily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prompt from an anon on tumblr.</p>
<p>"I am Wolf. I solve problems" from Pulp Fiction for the Root x Shaw one shot. ;)</p>
<p>Root's tired of being second to Shaw's attention when it comes to her favorite movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am Wolf

"Sameeeeeen, how many times are you going to watch that movie?"

Root pouted at the lack of attention that Shaw was giving her. She’d watched Pulp Fiction for like the 13th time since she and Root had been united.

"Shut up, Root, it’s almost at the good part."

"But you’ve seen this movie so many times! Why can’t you watch me as much as you watch this movie? What if something happens to me? I need your attention to live."

Taking a sip from her beer, “You’ve got _HER_ watching you, I think you’ll be okay. Besides you survived without me before we met and while I was gone, I think you’ll live.”

That hurt Root a lot more then Shaw cared to pay attention to, sitting on the edge of the couch with a smile on her face completely engrossed in the movie playing in front of her. Root’s eye’s gently watched Shaw, quietly and unnoticed by Shaw she got up and went to the bedroom. Quietly closing the door behind her she numbly got herself ready for bed, before she knew it her head was hitting the pillow and all her emotions she’d delayed since Sameen’s return hit her full force.

Curling in on herself she just let herself cry. Sameen was alive and Sameen was home, Sameen was her home.

Meanwhile back in the living room….

"I love that part….Root? Root?"

Suddenly noticing Root’s absence she saw the closed door to the bedroom and sighed, putting her nearly empty can of beer on the coffee table and clicking the TV off she got up and cracked the door open, hearing a sniffle that Shaw tried to ignore she walked in and closed the door behind her. Going to the bathroom she tried to make it seem like she was completely oblivious to the crying hacker on the bed they’d been sharing since her return. 

Closing the bathroom door she held her ear up to the door and listened….yep there was a definite sniffle. Sighing Shaw changed herself into the pajamas she had left on the floor earlier that morning.

_I’m really going to regret this aren’t I?_

Waltzing nonchalantly back into the bedroom she slipped into the bed beside Root and stared at the ceiling. Root still curled up on her side facing away from her, Root felt the bed dip behind her and a hand swept the hair away from her neck. A kiss being gently pressed right behind Root’s ear startled the hacker, eye’s wide, her body tense.

A arm snaked around her pulling her flush against Shaw’s front.

“You’re not allowed to leave until my favorite part, Root…it’s not nearly as much fun to watch without you there watching it too. Next time we’ll watch your favorite movie. Or you know, I can’t just sit around watching you.”

Shaw was definitely not blushing, she wasn’t.

“I’m sorry, Root. I know it was difficult for you while I was gone, you fought for me, you never gave up on me. That’s more then….thank you Root.”

Burying her face in Root’s neck she felt a hand come to rest over hers which was grasping onto Root’s waist.

“You know just what to say to cheer a girl up, Sameen.”

Almost shrugging it off, “I am Wolf. I solve problems.”

“Ugh, way to ruin the mood, Sameen. I swear to the Machine if you quote that damn movie in the bedroom again you’re sleeping on the couch.”

Giggling, which was something Root was trying to get used to seeing Shaw do, Shaw just pulled her closer and grinned into her neck. Root falling asleep with a smile on her face.

 


End file.
